Aspirin and Doughnuts
by Paris in October
Summary: Lisbon calls in sick. The team is worried, each of them in their own way, of course.


Lisbon was late.

It was 8.32 a.m., which meant she should have been in the office for at least two minutes now.

It wasn't very long, but still.

Jane lay on his couch, throwing a paper ball in the air and catching it without much interest. Lisbon was late and he didn't know why. He hated not knowing everything.

'How do you think, where is she?' he asked Van Pelt.

The red-haired agent only rolled her eyes. 'Jane, relax. It's been only two minutes.'

Jane checked his watch. 'Three minutes.'

'Whatever. I'm sure she'll march into the bullpen any moment.'

'Good morning, agents.'

To Jane's disappointment, it was Wainwright who entered the bullpen. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby greeted him politely, curious what he was doing there.

'I have a case for you. Seems to be pretty obvious, open and shut,' he said, handing them all manila folders. 'A broker, John Waters, was killed in his house, a few hours after he'd found out his wife had had an affair with his brother. I'm pretty sure that either of them did it. I'd like you to go and question them, the address is in the file.'

'Lisbon hasn't come yet, shall we wait for her?' asked Van Pelt, quickly reading the file.

'No, agent Lisbon has called in sick today.'

Jane raised his head. 'Called in sick? Why?'

'Because she's sick, I daresay.'

'But of course.' Jane flashed a smile. 'I was hoping for more detailed information.'

Wainwright shrugged his shoulders. 'Call her and ask, if you're curious.'

'Good idea.' Jane retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed Lisbon's number.

'But not now, for God's sake!'

'Why not?'

'It's eight thirty. Sick people are usually asleep at eight thirty, and there's no need to wake them.'

'Good point,' agreed Jane. 'Let's go then, shall we?'

* * *

Both the victim's wife and brother tried to be helpful and polite. They answered every question without hesitation, didn't try to hide anything and spoke outwardly about their relations. They didn't even flinch when Jane asked about their affair.

'John travelled a lot.' Mrs Waters said quietly. 'Beijing, London, Cairo. He didn't think for a moment that I was feeling lonely. I'm not making excuses,' she added quickly. 'It's just... I'd like you to imagine my situation. You understand me, don't you?' she turned towards Van Pelt.

'My opinion is hardly relevant now. We're here to find out who killed your husband, no matter what I think about the situation.'

'I'm not justifying myself,' she repeated quietly. 'Find the bastard who did it.'

'We'll do our best.'

Van Pelt was about to say something else, when they heard the front door open and shut. A while later a teenage girl entered the room.

'Oh, I'm sorry, mom,' she said. 'I didn't know you had guests.'

'This is my daughter Lily,' Rebecca Waters introduced the girl. 'Honey, agents are here to investigate your father's death.'

Van Pelt was surprised. Nobody had mentioned the girl during the whole conversation. She briefly introduced herself and the team. 'I'm very sorry for your loss,' she added.

'Thank you.'

Lily was no more than sixteen, but her eyes were much older.

'Well, thank you for your help, Mrs Waters. If we have any new information, we'll contact you.'

The agents stood up from the sofa.

'Lily, walk our guests to the door, will you?'

'Of course.'

'Oh, I have one more question!' At the door Jane turned back to the widow and her daughter. 'To Lily, if you don't mind.'

'No, of course not.'

'Who did it?'

'I beg your pardon?' The girl looked confused.

'Who killed your father - your mother or your uncle?'

'Mister Jane!' Rebecca was outraged. 'How dare you?'

'I think it's high time you go.' Adam Waters stood up and opened the door for them. He, too, was furious.

They left, mumbling apologies.

Once they were outside, Van Pelt yelled at Jane. 'Are you out of you mind?! What the hell was that? The girl has enough stress without your ridiculous ideas! Lisbon would kill you if she'd heard that!'

'But she didn't, thankfully.' Jane didn't seem to be the least bit ashamed. 'Which reminds me - I was supposed to call her.'

'Just don't tell her about your spectacular methods, will you?'

* * *

Lisbon didn't answer the first three calls. For the fourth time he was finally lucky.

'Please tell me you have something important,' she said instead of hello.

Her voice was hoarse and weak and for a second Jane felt guilty for bugging her. 'I'm sorry if I woke you up or something. I just wanted to make sure if you're all right,' he said, truly concerned.

He could tell Lisbon was surprised. 'Geez, I must sound really bad if you're not teasing me for once,' she joked, and her tone softened a bit. 'I'll live, don't worry. A few days in bed can make miracles.'

'Do you need anything? Groceries, dinner, stupid romantic comedy?'

She laughed, but her laughter quickly turned into violent cough.

'This doesn't sound good, you know,' he said when Lisbon finally caught her breath.

'I'm fine, it's just a flu,' she assured him, her voice a bit shaky.

'Are you sure? I'd say it sounds like at least pneumonia. Or tuberculosis.'

She laughed again, this time managing not to cough. 'It's not, don't worry. If it helps you, I actually _saw_ a doctor, and she says this is definitely not deadly.'

'Well, that's some good news. Then be a nice girl, take your meds and get well soon.'

'Thank you, Jane. How's the case?'

'Oh, we're slowly moving forward. Just look after number one for a while, will you?'

'I'll try. Don't piss anybody off while I'm away, please.'

'Don't worry, I'm being very nice. Get well soon,' he said, thinking about the complaint that was probably already on her desk.

'Thanks for calling, Jane.'

* * *

'She has seen a doctor,' announced Jane once he entered the bullpen.

Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby raised their heads, surprised.

'Wow. She must feel really bad.' Rigsby shook his head.

'Does she need anything?' Van Pelt, as always, was ready to help.

'She said no, but I don't really believe her.'

'Why is she always so stubborn?'

Before Jane could reply, Wainwright entered the bullpen, accompanied by Lily Waters.

'Jane,' he said, 'the young lady wanted to talk to you.'

'Of course, I'm all ears.' He smiled at her encouragingly.

She stood still for a moment, tears already forming in her eyes. Then she suddenly made up her mind. 'It was my mother,' she whispered. 'My mother killed dad.' She broke into tears, hiding her face in her hands. 'I don't know how you guessed, but I couldn't... couldn't keep it secret any longer.'

Van Pelt rushed to her side and hugged her tightly, murmuring comforting words. She hated it when children were involved in their parents' affairs.

Lily looked up at her. 'Am I bad to report my own mother?' she asked, sniffing her nose.

'You did the right thing, honey,' she assured her. 'You loved your father very much, didn't you?'

Lily nodded.

'Then you did what you had to do.'

'Does she know you're here?' Cho asked, standing up, car keys already in his hand.

'No, of course not. I'm supposed to be at school now.'

'Good. Where is she?'

'At home. Oh God, what has she done!' The girl burst out crying again.

Cho sent her a sympathetic look before leaving the bullpen.

* * *

Three hours later Jane parked his car in front of Lisbon's apartment. Whether she wanted it or not, he was going to take care of her. He had dinner - take-away, but still - orange juice, yoghurts and chocolate. Lots of chocolate. Plus some minor things, like tissues or a stupid movie.

Trying not to drop anything, he climbed up two flights of stairs and knocked at Lisbon's door.

There was no answer. For a brief moment he wondered if she was asleep. He should have called her before coming.

Then he heard someone moving inside and the door opened.

Jane smiled, only a bit surprised, when he saw Luther Wainwright staring back at him.

'Luther!' he said cheerfully. 'How are you?'

'Erm... Fine, thanks.' Wainwright composed himself after a while. 'What are you doing here?'

Jane showed him the bags he was carrying. 'I brought you dinner,' he announced. 'And some other useful stuff.'

Wainwright accepted the gifts after a moment of hesitation. 'Thanks, Jane. Um...' He glanced over his shoulder, into the living room. 'Would you like to come in? Teresa is asleep, but-'

'No, no, I don't want to bother you. Besides, there's only food for two. Just say hello to Lisbon, will you?'

'Sure.'

'Thank you.' Jane flashed his most charming smile. 'See you tomorrow, then.'

'Bye, Jane.' Wainwright shook his head and, still dumbfounded, closed the door.

Jane ran down the stairs, whistling quietly. Outside the building he stopped abruptly, struck by another idea. He sat on the bench, stretched his legs and waited.

* * *

Cho was worried.

Lisbon would never go and see a doctor out of her own free will. Either someone had made her - which was highly improbable, taking her stubbornness into account - or she was really, really sick.

And Cho didn't like option number two.

That was why after work he bought a box of Lisbon's favourite doughnuts and went straight to her apartment.

As soon as he got out of the car, he noticed Jane sitting on the bench. Cho approached him, unasked question visible in his eyes.

Jane looked up at him, noting with pleasure that once again he was right. 'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'Did you arrest Rebecca Waters?'

'Yeah. She confessed to killing her husband.'

'Poor Lily. She lost both her parents in a week.'

'She's stronger than most adults. It will take time, but she will be fine eventually. How's Lisbon?' He changed the subject.

'Ah.' Jane smiled. 'You're late. But she's in good hands, don't worry.'

Cho thought for a while, looking up at Lisbon's windows. 'Wainwright?' he asked eventually.

Jane's smile grew wider. 'Bingo, my dear Cho.'

'That's... good. I guess.' He sat down next to Jane.

'Definitely better than being alone.'

'But if he ever hurts her...' Cho didn't finish.

'Oh, yes.' Jane nodded. 'Boss or not, our agreement is still valid.'

For a moment the two men sat in silence, pondering on the new, although not-so-unexpected, situation.

Finally they looked at each other and smiled.

Cho opened the box he was holding. 'A doughnut, Jane?'


End file.
